solo es un maldito abrazo
by neko-chan0423
Summary: un dia tranquilo en la academia "w", pero a la hora de recreo se convertiría un gran caos en la mente de cierto americano. todo por culpa de aquel ingles, -carajo alfred, solo rodea su maldito cuello, ¡no! Tu eres el maldito por no hacer algo tan fácil-/no tengo idea si el summary es bueno y refleja de lo que en verdad trata el fic pero pasen por favor y dejen un review.


Nota 0w0: este fic está basado en una imagen, en teoría ya tenía este fic escrito hace mucho en mi compu, pero no se me ocurría ningún summary.

Advertencia: ni idea -3-

Desclein: hetalia no me pertenece ¬_¬

* * *

Un día normal en la academia "w", aburrido, como siempre, nuestra historia se entorna en dos chicos que se encuentran en el salón de química, un chico de 18 años, de piel blanca, cabello rubio, ojos verdes y unas muy pero muy peculiares cejas, proveniente de Inglaterra, de nombre arthur kirkland, el otro un poco más alto que el anterior chico, de 17 años, piel levemente bronceada, rubio cenizo, ojos azules detrás de unos lentes y un curioso mechón anti-gravedad sobresaliendo de su flequillo, proveniente de estados unidos, de nombre alfred F. jones.

El toque del timbre anuncio el receso, desconcentro al más alto que vertió toda la botella de líquido verduzco en el agua, creando así una bomba inofensiva.

-hora de recreo-grito emocionado alzando los brazos incluso alfred manchado de negro por el polvo y humo que produjo la bomba.

-cállate-le grito arthur que también estaba manchado.

Algunos salieron a comer a fuera, otros se quedaron, alfred y arthur salieron.

-Artie Artie sentémonos aquí-exclamo el de mechón anti-gravedad.

Arthur miro alrededor, atrás de la banca que señalaba alfred, había un árbol rodeado de unos ladrillos, también otras bancas alrededor del árbol, en una de las bancas estaban sentados Feliciano y Ludwig.

-bien-asintió sentándose junto con alfred.

-¿Qué trajiste para comer, Artie?-pregunto con una sonrisa el estadounidense.

-un sándwich-respondió mostrándole para después darle una mordida.

-interesante yo traje...-dijo emocionada.

-…una hamburguesa-dijeron ambos, arthur con cara de "ya lo sé" y alfred con una gran sonrisa.

Después de acabar de comer, arthur decidió leer un libro que saco antes de salir del salón y alfred miraba alrededor, su videojuego se había roto y por esa razón no tenía otra cosa que hacer, además le habían quitado sus comic que estaba leyendo en clase de mate, sintió un peso en su hombro volteando rápidamente y ver que su amigo se encontraba dormido recargado en su hombro, sonrojando al menor más que un tomate, claro y como no si tenia tiempo que le gustaba aquel inglés.

miro alrededor, solo se encontraban Feliciano y Ludwig sentados en la misma banca y Antonio y lovino caminando.

El ojiazul trago fuerte y nervioso empezó a poner su mano atrás del chico aun sin tocarlo.

-_vamos alfred, solo rodea su cuello con tu brazo_-pensó mientras le temblaba todo el cuerpo.

-_tú puedes, solo es un maldito abrazo_ -se siguió animando escuchando sus propios latidos acelerados.

-_VAMOS POR EL HÉROE QUE ERES_-grito en su mente.

-_carajo alfred, solo rodea su maldito cuello, ¡no! Tu eres el maldito por no hacer algo tan fácil_-se golpe en su mente, quejándose y aun mas sonrojado y nervioso.

-eres lento-murmuro arthur aun con los ojos cerrados.

Antes de que alfred pudiera reaccionar, arthur tomo su mano eh izo que rodera su cuello, sonrojando más de lo que ya estaba al americano, que sin decir nada miro a arthur se relajo y le dio un beso en la frente, una indirecta muy directa para decir "te amo" y "yo también" y así comenzar un nuevo romance, después de todo arthur también deseaba ser algo más que amigos con alfred.

* * *

Que tal les pareció, aburrido, raro, lindo, gracioso, tierno, muy cortó.

Dejen reviews pliisss.

PD: sé que esto debería escribirlo en el fic correspondiente, pero aprovecho, estoy abierta a opciones del fic "trabajo" si quieren que aparezca cierto personaje o que pase esto o aquello, o otra cosa, eso sí, no habrá triangulo amoroso o emparejamiento con UsUk, franada, ni con gerita.

PD2: no se si es una indirecta directa lo de rodear el cuello de alguien y después dar un beso en la frente pero yo lo hice asi.


End file.
